Un Destin pas banal
by Lady Clifford
Summary: Je suis Angèle Clifford, une noble vivant dans l'empire britannique au XIXe. Ma vie a toujours été étrange, tant de mystères et de mensonges à propos de moi. Pas de père et un destin déjà tout tracé que j'ai renié. Pourtant, peu importe les épreuves que j'ai traversé, il a toujours été là sans même me connaître totalement. [UndertakerxOC]
1. Prologue : Angèle Leah Hannah Clifford

PROLOGUE : Angèle Leah Hannah Clifford

Je suis née le 1er janvier 1877 sous le nom de Angèle Leah Hannah Clifford, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais le fruit de l'amour entre mes parents pourtant, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère m'a élevée seule avec des tas de servantes. Elle a fait beaucoup de chose pour mon bonheur et je n'ai manqué de rien puisque je venais d'une famille noble. Je l'admire beaucoup. Son vrai nom c'était Maria Clifford je crois… mais pour moi, c'était tout simplement Maman.

Je suis venue au monde pendant l'hiver, pendant les jours les plus enneigés. Maman a accouché seule, sans médecin ou mari à ses côtés. C'était une femme forte et belle, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle m'a élevée seule et ça n'a pas dû être facile.

J'ai appris les sciences, les langues, l'histoire et l'escrime comme tous les enfants de bonnes familles et j'ai toujours été bien habillée. Maman était vraiment enthousiaste pour ce genre d'activités. Elle laissait toujours mes longs cheveux blonds lâchés avec un nœud-nœud tout en haut de ma tête et mes jolies tenues étaient toujours accordées avec mes beaux yeux bleus. Malheureusement pour ma mère, j'étais déjà un vrai petit garçon manqué et ses tenues ne duraient guère longtemps.

Mais quand je revenais sale, couverte de boue et les cheveux en bataille malgré sa colère, à travers son regard je voyais tout de même du bonheur, de l'amour… et de la tristesse.

 _Maman, pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi?_

 _Que me caches-tu?_


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Enfance bouleversée

**Bonjour !**

 **Après la fin des examens, j'ai été de nouveau motivée pour écrire cette histoire alors la voici !**

 **Merci pour les follow/fav' ça me fait plaisir et désolée de l'attente ! Vous allez pouvoir enfin découvrir le passé de notre petite Angèle. (L'histoire est contée par Angèle - qui est plus vieille -, d'où les tournures de phrase plus élaborées.)**

* * *

 **24 décembre 1882**

La neige tombait à gros flocon dehors. J'adorai les regarder tomber, surtout en cette période de Noël. Ma mère qui en temps normal était au lit, était exceptionnellement levée pour fêter Noël avec moi comme il se devait.

La demeure enneigée était magnifiquement décorée pour les festivités et les servantes y mettaient tous leurs coeurs.

Maman, toujours excitée à l'idée de m'habiller, portait dans ses bras beaucoup de vêtements dans les couleurs de Noël. Nous passâmes des heures pour choisir mes habits et aucune de nous deux ne se plaignaient car c'était notre moment privilégié. La tenue choisie fut une magnifique robe rouge avec des froufrous blancs ainsi qu'une ceinture de tissu blanche et ses accessoires. Je ressemblai à une poupée tellement j'étais belle et bien habillée me disait ma mère.

Les festivités commencèrent dans la soirée. Cependant, malgré les amusements et la nourriture abondante, je m'ennuyai. Je me suis alors permise de quitter la table pour vagabonder dehors. Maman protesta mais finit par me laisser prendre l'air en demandant aux domestiques de me surveiller, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque je n'étais qu'une petite fille de 5 ans après tout.

* * *

Même à l'âge de 5 ans, je m'émerveillai de ce vaste monde qu'était mon jardin plein de neige. Les roses noires étaient mes fleurs préférées. Allez savoir pourquoi. Mais ses fleurs étaient mortes quand l'hiver fût venu, je me rappelle avoir beaucoup pleurer quand elles sont "mortes" mais ma mère m'a consolée en m'expliquant que c'était la vie. Je me rappelle de ses mots.

" _Tu sais Angèle c'est la vie,_ m'a-t-elle dit. _On naît, on s'épanouit puis on fane pour retourner à la terre mais il ne faut pas être triste puisqu'on fane pour laisser place à un nouveau bourgeon._ "

Je me baladai dans le jardin, mes petits pas dans la neige blanche, armée d'un gros manteau couleur beige. Mon regard se portait sur la végétation morte, soudain, j'aperçus dans les airs quelqu'un. Un bel homme en noir avec ses longs cheveux blancs qui volaient derrière lui. En y pensant, c'était irréaliste mais j'étais une enfant de 5 ans qui baignait dans un monde fantaisiste. Je me suis tournée vers la servante, une femme ronde d'un certain âge, elle s'appelait Lynda.

" _Lynda ! Lynda !_ ai-je di en courant vers elle et tirant sa longue robe.

 _\- Oui jeune maîtresse?_ dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

 _\- J'ai vu un monsieur dans le ciel !_

 _\- C'est peut-être le Père Noël? Il est peut-être passé à la maison? Venez !"_

Tout excitée, nous sommes parties sur le chemin de la maison mais peu avant d'arriver à la grande porte Lynda s'est arrêtée. J'ai tourné mes yeux vers elle, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il se passât.

Lynda jura devant moi et paniqua. Elle me regarda alors que j'étais dans ses bras puis me posa à terre et s'agenouilla.

" _Mademoiselle, allez vous cacher dans la cabane du jardinier, là où tous les instruments sont rangés et n'y sortait pas avant que je vienne vous chercher ! Compris?_ "

J'ai simplement hoché de la tête car je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je commençai alors à courir vers une petite cabane et en me retournant Lynda était déjà partie. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, j'entendais des hurlements et je vis du feu. C'est alors que moi, Angèle Leah Hannah Clifford, découvrit sa demeure en feu à l'âge de 5 ans, presque 6 ans. Cela déclencha alors une maturité précoce à partir de ce moment-là qui ne fit qu'accroître avec le temps.

* * *

Malgré le choque, avec mon gros manteau et ma petite taille, j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison. J'ai monté difficilement les marches pour ouvrir la porte et quand je l'ai ouvert, j'y ai découvert des servants qui baignaient dans leurs sangs. Je savais qu'ils étaient morts. Je savais ce que c'était la mort car je l'avais vu auparavant, tout comme ses longues pellicules qui sortaient des corps. Toutefois, j'ai décidé d'avancer. J'ai monté les escaliers en feu pour rejoindre la salle des fêtes. J'ai lentement tourné la poignée, tellement elle était brûlante. Une fois ouverte, je le vis.

L'homme du ciel. Celui aux longs cheveux.

Il fut surpris, je le fus aussi. Il me regarda longuement tandis que les corps gisaient au sol et que la demeure brûlait. Il était beau et avait une longue faux mais ce n'était certainement pas le Père Noël. Je l'ai observé longuement jusqu'à ce je vois ma mère à terre. Je me souviens avoir été silencieuse et silencieusement, je me suis avancée vers ma mère.

J'ai touché sa longue chevelure blonde, j'ai regardé ses beaux yeux bleus vides. Je lui ai embrassé le front puis ai regardé la longue pellicule.

" _Tu les vois?_ a-t-il dit"

Je me suis retournée, les yeux pleins de larmes et j'ai hoché la tête. Il ne restait plus personne. Tout le monde était mort et j'étais seule avec l'homme imaginaire. Alors que tout brûlait, la dernière issue possible devint inaccessible. J'allais rejoindre ma mère. La fumée monta, mes petits poumons en étaient remplis. J'ai alors regardé l'homme en noir puis je me suis effondrée.

* * *

Le doux soleil frappait mes petits yeux. Je sentais des secousses, comme si j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un qui courait. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux, je me suis rendormie.

Je me suis réveillée dans un grand lit, Lynda a mes côtés. Elle sauta sur moi et me pris dans les bras. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien. Mes cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, mes habits étaient changés. Une dame est arrivée dans la pièce, c'était la voisine. Même si entre demeures il y a une grande distance, on restait néanmoins voisins.

" _Doux Jésus ! Vous êtes réveillée !"_

Ils étaient tous heureux, mais avaient-ils tout oublié les autres personnes? Ma mère? Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je les ai regardé, le regard vide. Je n'ai plus parlé pendant longtemps après le drame de Noël.

Nous étions le 25 décembre 1882. J'avais presque 6 ans et je suis devenue orpheline.

* * *

Peu après, la voisine, Madame Crimson a décidé de nous loger chez elle le temps de la reconstruction. En parallèle, j'ai été suivie par de nombreux médecins. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'ai pas pleuré car je n'en ressentais pas le besoin et ils trouvaient ça étrange.

Nous avons enterré ma mère quelques semaines après son décès, comme tous les servants. J'avais enfin 6 ans, mais dans ma tête j'étais beaucoup plus vieille.

Après la cérémonie, j'ai couru jusqu'aux buissons dans le jardin et je m'y suis réfugiée derrière l'un d'entre eux. Je n'arrivai pas à pleurer. Peut-être que j'étais bizarre?

Je ramenais alors mes jambes contre ma poitrine inexistante et glissais ma tête dans le creux. J'ai alors senti une main touchée une des mèches de ma chevelure blonde. En relevant ma tête, j'ai de nouveau rencontré son visage et j'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je lui ai souri et il fut de nouveau surpris.

" _Les humains sont étonnants."_

J'ai ris pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là.

" _Pourquoi ris-tu?_

 _\- C'est ironique de dire que les humains sont étonnants alors que vous l'êtes tout autant, non?_ "

Il me regardait profondément et lâcha un rire étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était content que je sois aussi étrange et mature à cet âge.

" _Qu'êtes-vous? lui ai-je lancé sérieusement._

 _\- Je suis quelqu'un d'étrange, jeune fille._

 _\- Nous sommes deux alors_."

Il sourit doucement puis commença à partir et marmonna quelque chose.

" _J'ai pris du retard sur mes recherches cette nuit-là et aujourd'hui, mais je ne regrette pas. Ca va être amusant_."

* * *

Voilà, vous découvrez les premières péripéties d'Angèle alors qu'elle n'a que 6 ans. Elle est loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attend par la suite, pauvre petite...

Prochainement... **CHAPITRE 2 :** **Garçon manqué au apparence de Lady : Alors que Angèle parvient peu à peu à ressentir des émotions de nouveau, la servante Lynda et Dame Crimson commencent à essayer de transformer la jeune fille en véritable Lady... Mais qui a dit que ça allait être facile?**

 **En parallèle, un testament va arriver et chambouler toute la nouvelle petite vie de la demoiselle Clifford.**


End file.
